


Hoodie Thief

by Invincible_Voldemort



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Featuring Sick!Percy in a burrito blanket, Fluff, Humor, Romance, and Annabeth trying her hardest to control herself, but he's wearing her college hoodie, her oversized college hoodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invincible_Voldemort/pseuds/Invincible_Voldemort
Summary: In which Annabeth realizes just how much she loves seeing her boyfriend in her oversized college hoodie.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	Hoodie Thief

"Fuck," Annabeth swore under her breath as her keys escaped her fingers. She leaned down to pick them up, noting that the light was not on in her apartment. He must not be home yet.

Her tired hands fumbled around with the doorknob as she managed to finally unlock the door and push her tired body through the front entrance. She flicked the light switch on, her eyes squinting at the sudden brightness that filled the living room.

A small, whiny groan startled her. Annabeth's eyes made their way to the couch where she saw the lazy figure of her boyfriend sprawled over the surface, his long body looking much too large for the tiny loveseat. His head was tucked in closer to the back of the seat with his face buried under a throw pillow. A large blanket that Sally had knit wrapped his body like a burrito. His black hair stuck out in disarray as he continued to nap in the uncomfortable position. Annabeth smiled fondly at the sight, thinking how much he looked like an overgrown baby.

Annabeth quickly dropped off her stuff in the bedroom before freshening up. She rummaged through her closet… and dirty laundry… to look for her oversized Berkeley sweatshirt. After the long day she had had, she wanted nothing more the comfort of her favorite hoodie from college and to snuggle up with Percy with a cup of hot cocoa. During her search, she had thrown much of the items in her closet all over the floor of the bedroom without the slightest hint of the navy blue sweatshirt.

She walked back out into the living room, "Perce… have you seen my hoodie? The Berkeley one?"

She was met with another groan from the crouch. She heard him reshuffling himself. Annabeth waited a moment before she heard a snore pass through his lips. Was he actually sleeping? At this time? It was just barely 7 PM.

She walked quietly to the sofa before lifting off the pillow that was covering her boyfriend's face. Annabeth's heart nearly melted at the sight of his puffy cheeks and half-lidded eyes. Even his drool. Seeing this, she was almost tempted not to wake him up, but she knew he likely hadn't eaten dinner yet. She gently shook his bundled shoulders, "Percy?"

When she was once more ignored, she crouched down to his height and tried to pry the blanket off his body, only to be met with weak resistance.

"'Beth, 'am col'," came the hoarse whisper.

Annabeth looked over to see her unfocused green eyes looking at her, blinking owlishly as they tried to remain open. She frowned when he spoke. He sounded congested. Percy sniffled as a sweater-pawed hand finally emerged from under the blanket to rub at his eyes.

Annabeth quickly grabbed his hands, "Don't rub your eyes, Perce." She used the back of her other hand to feel his forehead. He was burning up. She finally noticed the bottle of Tylenol lying on the ground on the other side of the couch.

Grabbing a bowl of cold water, a water jug, a towelette, Annabeth made her way back to the living room. Percy was once again snuggled into the corner of the couch, this time, his whole body bundled in a fetal position.

She managed to urge his forward, coaxing him to drink some of the water she had brought. He protested weakly, mumbling that he wanted to sleep. Annabeth wet the towelette in the water before placing it across his forehead. Checking his temperature every twenty minutes while he slept, Annabeth finally breathed a sigh of relief as the temperature went down ever so slightly.

Annabeth was sitting on the ground in front of the couch when she almost jumped in surprise at the feeling of his arms wrapping her neck. He still looked weak, but he looked a bit more conscious than he had been.

"'Beth, can we cuddle?" he asked, his head butting against her shoulder as he waited for a response.

She helped him off the couch, steadying his unstable knees as he tried to sit down. He likely hadn't eaten all day. Percy was still in his burrito blanket, but he unwrapped it partly, looking at her with the question in his eyes.

Annabeth took the hint and wrapped the blanket around the both of them as he tucked his head into her shoulder.

"How long have you felt like this?" She asked, feeling guilty for not having been home the whole day to take care of him.

He yawned as he responded, still slightly incoherent, "'Wasn't feelin' good 's mornin.' Came home at noon." He had been like this for over eight hours without eating anything. No wonder he was so weak. Annabeth made a move to get something from the kitchen, but he tugged her back down.

He removed the blanket covering them before readjusting himself on her shoulder and closing his eyes. Annabeth glanced down as she ran her fingers through his long, untamed hair. Her eyes trailed down further, pausing as she finally noticed what he had been wearing under the blanket.

He had stolen her favorite hoodie!

The golden letters spelling Berkeley were emblazoned on the front of the navy blue sweatshirt.

Annabeth had bought the largest hoodie she could find at the campus store her freshman year of college. Despite her above average height, the sweatshirt had fit her more like a dress, going well past her knees. So sue her for buying a hoodie that only men's basketball players probably bought. Granted, Percy was a few inches taller than her, but he was still shorter than the average basketball player at six feet.

She hadn't realized she would react this way to seeing him in her hoodie.

He looked utterly adorable in her oversized old college sweatshirt!

Annabeth quickly snapped a picture of him on her phone. She wasn't as subtle as she thought she was, forgetting that her phone was not on silent.

Percy's eyes opened at the sound of the shutter, his face pulling into a slight pout when he saw her expression. "What're you doin'?"

Before she could respond, he tucked his knees under the sweatshirt. She noticed his hands were also hidden inside the long sleeves of the sweatshirt as his arms held his knees closer to his chest.

The nerve of him.

Wearing her sweatshirt.

How the fuck did he look so damn cute like this?!

"Wise Girl?" His head was tilted to the side with his large, green eyes wide in confusion, his black hair stuck up everywhere in a mess.

Annabeth took a deep breath to control her... ahem.. thoughts. "You're wearing my sweatshirt," she finally managed.

He nodded his head in excitement, not noting the tone of her voice, "'Missed you. Your hoodie smells like you… like lemons…"

He used the sleeve to wipe across his runny nose, his hands still hidden inside. Percy looked at her abashedly, realizing what he had just done, "Sorry, 'got snot—"

"It's ok. We can wash it," she interrupted him. Her eyes had been fixed on him the entire time as he slowly caught on to the emotion behind her gaze.

Percy shifted shyly under her look, suddenly finding the carpet very interesting, "Why're you lookin' at me like that?"

She leaned over, her lips brushing past his ear, "I like seeing you in my clothes, Seaweed Brain."

**Author's Note:**

> Was this cute? Idk. This was supposed to be G-rated and not end with Annabeth ready to jump Percy's bones. 
> 
> Anyway, would like to hear your thoughts either way.


End file.
